Greer's woman
by vampirenav
Summary: A Series of drabbles between Greer and my OC both on Destiny and everywhere else I can think of... I'm not sure whether I should turn it into a full blown story though.
1. Chocolate

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING

**So basically this is going to be a series of drabbles between Master Sergeant Ron Greer and my OC Lexi. Some will take place in episodes of SGU and some won't, I'll probably be going back and forth in the timeline. Ok the first one takes place in Season 1 Episode 6 'Water' Just after Young and Scott go through the gate to search for pure ice.**

**And I'll be using little prompts for each drabble so if any of you have a prompt you want to give me to use be my guest and I'll pick the best ones to use.**

**This Chapter's is 'Why do you have an idustrial sized box of condoms in your bag?'  
Ok now on with the story, review!**

**

* * *

**

Dr Alexis Delgado

Nickname: Lexi

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Green

Skin: I guess you could say Russet...

Height: 5'4

Build: Slim but curvy, she has her mother's curves.

She's British, her mother is Spanish and her father is Indian, both born in England. Her best friend is Cassandra Miller, her nickname is Cassie, the two have been friends ever since sixth form (Which is the two years before university in England). Lexi went to Oxford University to study ancient mythology, languages and is now one of the brightest Doctors in the Language division in the Stargate program aside from of course Daniel Jackson. Cassie enrolled into the Royal Marines as soon as she turned eighteen and works on the Stargate Atlantis program. Lexi is quiet most of the time, unless you get a substantial amount of alcohol into her system, for someone so tiny she has a surprising tolerance and frequently drinks Marines under the table, only when she's encouraged by her best friend. She's fiercely protective of those she cares about.

Loves: Singing, Drawing, Reading, Languages, Watching Cassie get drunk and make a fool out of herself (not too badly, that would be mean). Cassie. Curling up with a good book by the fire with someone who loves her.

Hates: Her father's side of the family, (loves her father though) as they never think she's good enough and try to impose their strict, traditional lifestyle on her. Alcoholics (It's ok to party every once in a while but being an alcoholic is another thing completely), her mother who left her father and started a new family that she is perfectly happy with, her big brother who left with her mother leaving her father heartbroken. Her mother's side of the family except her uncles' who treat her like a princess. Abusive men (will get into it in later chapters...maybe).

Cassie

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Height: 5'9

Build: Slim but she's very strong, she doesn't have the curves that Lexi does but she is toned.  
She is very outgoing, much more so when she's drunk but can't hold her alcohol, she has a temper which gets her into trouble more often than not, refuses to let anyone or anything hurt Lexi, hates her father who left her at a very young age.

Loves: Sex, music, dance, the Marines, her family (Apart from her father), adores her siblings, going out, Lexi.

Hates: Lexi's mother and brother, her father, the colour pink, men who cheat on their partners, abusive men, staying in four nights in a row, sitting still (She's like an animal in a cage).

* * *

"The Water levels dropped," TJ sighed coming out of the holding area.

Greer looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Again?"

"Nobody's been in or out, and Brody said there's no leak in the retention system, so that leaves one alternative," she replied, not liking the fact that someone on the ship was stealing from them.

"That's a lot of water," Greer said.

"Yeah, but right now I don't see any other alternative, take Sergeant Riley and Private Becker and start a search."

Greer nodded and headed off to get the two that'd be helping him.

* * *

The three split up so that their search wouldn't take as long, ignoring the shocked yells of the civilians and some of the airmen who didn't believe it was necessary. Greer nearly laughed at the indignation that appeared on some of the doctor's faces after he told them that they were searching for a thief. He stopped at a closed door and overrode the lock letting the door slide open. On the other side was a dark haired woman sitting on her bed typing something into her computer. She looked when the door opened and gave him an incredulous stare, "Do you not know how to knock? What if I had been changing?" she exclaimed and Greer raised an eyebrow at the British woman and grinned.

"Well then I'd have been graced with a very entertaining show."

Rolling her eyes the woman saved her work and gave her full attention to the Master Sergeant in her doorway, "Can I help you with something or is this a new initiative that the airmen are taking, you know annoy the crap out of the civilians and see how long it takes for them to explode?"

"We're doing a room by room search for the missing water and any other rations that people may have stolen."

She looked around the room and then back at the Sergeant as if to say 'you really think thirty thousand litres of water is going to be hidden in this tiny room?' "Well other than the rather large bar of Cadbury's chocolate, which I risked life and limb to save from being blown up back on Icarus by the way, you're not going to find anything in here, but by all means go ahead and search." Her eyes followed him as he went through everything in her small room and pulled out the bar of chocolate she'd been talking about. Snatching out of his hand she glared at him, "That's mine! No touching." She had wrapped her arm around the bar rather protectively and Greer fought the urge to laugh at the look on her face.

"Alright, calm down, keep your damn chocolate to yourself!" Even though he wasn't particularly in a good mood the young scientist was amusing, especially with the way she held the chocolate like it was the only thing in the world that could save her. Rolling his eyes he went back to searching through her bags and this time came up with something a little more confusing. "Why do you have a and industrial sized box of condoms in your bag?"

The scientist's eyes snapped to meet Greer's, "What?" she saw the box he was holding in his hands and flushed.

"Oh look there's a note," he smirked as her eyes widened and he began to read it, " _'Lexi I know you're wondering how this got in your bag so surprise! I snuck it in before you left. You're going to gone for close to a year so when you get back I expect the box to be empty. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, love Cassie.' _Well it seems as if your friend wanted you to have some serious fun."

Lexi let out a squeak of embarrassment when he read the note and snatched the box off of him, "That's not water!" her tan skin was had a very distinct flush now.

"I don't think you have any stolen rations in here," Greer replied and spoke into his radio, "Section Three is clear."

"Confirmed," TJ's voice replied.

Greer gave the small scientist a nod and made a move to leave, stopping briefly at the door and turning to her. Giving her a once over with his heated gaze he smirked, "I'll see you round...Lexi." And with that the stoic Sergeant was gone, leaving Lexi speechless in his wake.

* * *

**Ok that was my first attempt at a drabble please review and tell me what you thought, I know there wasn't exactly much 'romance' in this one but hopefully that will pick up!**


	2. Strip Poker

**I just wanted to say thank you to higwins for my first review, you get a cyber cookie!**

**Also please review they give something to look forward to after a long hard day at Uni... and today's prompt was "I don't really see the problem, I mean I saw you in your underwear, what's the difference?"**

**

* * *

**

Lexi didn't know why but Sergeant Greer was in her room when _Destiny_ decided to lock everyone inside their rooms, according to Dr Rush it had something to do with the new protocols that he'd put in place to stop any intruders from being able to move freely around the ship. So there she was sitting on her bed watching him pace the length of her room when it hit her, "Sergeant are you claustrophobic?" she asked carefully.

Greer's head shot up and she had to fight the urge to flinch at his stony glare, "No...I just hate being locked up in a small space not being able to do anything."

She knew that he was burying his feelings, he didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone so she humoured him and pulled out a pack of cards from one of her bags, "So how about we play a little poker to kill some time huh?"

Greer had to make an effort to hide the almost grateful smile that he wanted to give her for letting his issues go, he nodded and sat opposite her on the bed and watched as she dealt out the cards. "So what exactly are we betting?"

Looking up Lexi made a face, "Um... I didn't really think that far ahead..."

Greer gave her a smirk as he eyed her up and down, "Well then how about Strip poker, unless of course you're afraid that you'll lose."

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him, "Sweetheart, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

It was an hour and a half later when Lexi was dealing another hand that _Destiny's_ doors unlocked, Lexi was down to her bra and trousers while Greer was rocking nothing but his boxers and the door to her room slid open, there standing in the hallway was Colonel Young with a look of disbelief plastered across his features. Greer (being the excellent soldier that he was) scrambled to his feet and stood at attention, without a hint of embarrassment showing. Lexi however squeaked in surprise and yanked her sheets up to cover herself. Colonel young eyed the two with carefully hidden amusement, "At ease Sergeant, I've ordered everyone to gather on the observation deck to make sure we're all accounted for, you can help me round up the rest of the crew. I'll be waiting outside. Dr Delagado" he nodded before shutting the door.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened," Lexi had flushed bright red, "I can't believe Young just saw me in my underwear."

"I don't really see the problem, I mean I saw you in your underwear, what's the difference?"

"The difference? The difference is-" _I don't want to sleep with the Colonel;_ she cut herself off realising what she was about to say, "you're absolutely right, there is no difference, none at all." She grabbed her top and through it on as Greer pulled on his fatigues.

"Uh uh, what were you about to say?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, just get dressed."

Greer eyed her for a minute before nodding, realising that he wouldn't get anything else out of her and threw on the rest of his clothes. Letting the two soldiers take the lead, Lexi hung back for a moment going over what had just happened. She knew that if she'd dealt that last hand the stoic Sergeant in front of her would have been completely devoid of any clothing, you see the thing was, he father had a particular penchant for poker and had taught her at a very young age how to stack the deck (this meaning that she was able to deal herself and her opponent any hand that she wanted, she could make them win or lose) today it appeared that her mind had been set on making Greer lose...a lot. It had been a while since she had let that mischievous side run rampant and she found herself smiling as she remembered his looks of disbelief every time she won a hand. _'Well Lexi, if you're gonna play the game, you gotta play it straight through,'_ she thought to herself and hurried to catch up to the two men. "Hey Sergeant," she put her hand on his arm and both of them stopped, Lexi stopped herself from letting out a growl of frustration at the Colonel's expectant face and pushed on, "I just thought I should let you know that when all those other little girls were playing with their Barbie dolls, I learnt how to stack the deck when playing poker." And with that she left him with a smirk and headed off before he could realise what she'd just said.

Greer looked at the Colonel in shock, "Did she just...?"

"Son, I do believe that she just made the first move." Colonel Young replied.

* * *

**Please review they make me happy!**


	3. Condoms

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, but I had to work, and then I broke my computer so I needed to work some more to pay for it to get fixed!**

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you could try being a little nicer to the civilians on board," Lt. Scott said as he and Sgt. Greer walked into the Mess to get their food.

"What are you talking about?" Greer asked picking up his bowl of...well it sort of looked like porridge, "I'm plenty nice to the civilians, I haven't shot anyone yet."

Scott snorted in amusement, "Yeah, that's why whenever we get close to any of the scientists they all stop whatever they're talking about and stare at you until you pass by."

"That's not true," Greer replied to his friend.

"Seriously? Name me one civilian that doesn't walk in the opposite direction when they see you, better yet, go and sit with a civilian that won't run away from you!"

Greer sneered at Scott, "Fine," he spun on his heel and searched the Mess for someone that he could sit with.

After about a minute Scott cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Having trouble there dude?"

Greer fought the urge to deck his superior when he spotted Lexi chatting animatedly with Dr Park, the two hadn't spoken since their time locked up in her rooms so he hesitated for a moment. Shrugging it off he stalked over to their table with Lt Scott following him quickly, "May we join you?" he asked startling the women from their conversation.

Lexi looked up when she heard his gravely tone and smiled "Well speak of the devil! Please sit, I was just telling Cass here all about our poker game the other day."

"Cass?" Greer asked.

"What poker game?" Lt Scott asked in confusion.

"Right, Sergeant, Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Cassandra Reins, my best friend, Dr Park is on Earth visiting family. And I mean the strip poker game we had in my room, did Greer not tell you? I was so disappointed when I found that he doesn't go commando under those fatigues." She gave Greer a cheeky grin and Lt Scott choked on his drink.

"Dude you had a poker game, with a hot girl without me?"

Greer shot Lexi a glare and turned to face Scott, "You have a girlfriend," he shrugged at his friend.

"Damn girl I would have loved to be there to see that! Wait, how many clothes did you get Lexi to take off?" Cassie asked with a grin, she could have sworn she saw a slight blush on the Sergeant's face.

"Yeah dude from what it sounds like you didn't win a single hand, since when has that happened?" Scott asked.

"I got her top off," Greer defended himself and eyed the girl in question.

Lexi flushed as he raked his eyes over her and whispered something to her best friend causing the girl to laugh, "Is your guy supposed to be a card shark or something?" Cassie asked Lt Scott.

"Or something," the Lieutenant replied wryly.

"She cheated!" Greer maintained between bites of his food.

"You stacked the deck?" Cassie asked incredulously, the only time Lexi would cheat was after she'd had a few drinks and was coerced into it by her friends.

"He called me scared," Lexi defended taking a sip of water.

"So am I to believe the condoms I packed for you are being used?"Cassie asked expectantly and Lexi's eyes widened as she tried not cough up her drink.

"What?" she squeaked and Greer chuckled.

Lt Scott shot Cassie a curious look, "Condoms?"

"It's like an industrial sized box," Greer supplied grinning at the embarrassment on the young Doctor's face. Before Lexi could say anything he continued, "And I guess from what I saw last, it's not been used."

"Lex!" Cassie admonished, "I bought you the condoms so you could have some fun! Not let them expire."

"You see this?" Lexi asked Greer, "You see what you just did? Now I'm not gonna get anything but 'why aren't you getting laid?' from her for the rest of her stay. Thanks, really."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're telling me that you have an industrial sized box of condoms that aren't getting used?" Scott turned to Greer and lowered his voice, "Dude you know Chloe isn't sleeping with me because of the lack of 'protection' on this ship! How could you not tell me about this?"

"Guess it also slipped my mind," the stoic sergeant shrugged, in truth he hadn't wanted Matt to know about them, Greer figured that they'd be on _Destiny_ for a while and a large supply would go a long way to relieving his tension when needed, so sue him, he was a guy.

"Uh, so Lexi," Lt Scott started, "You don't think you could uh...give me a few...?" he finished with a puppy dog look that Lexi found hard to resist.

She hesitated for a moment before sighing "I guess a few wouldn't hurt, just come by my room and pick them up. 

* * *

A few days later Lexi lay back on her bed and sighed, Lt. Scott had come by three times asking for condoms and somehow it had gotten around to everybody else on the ship that she had a supply and now other people were asking her for 'protection' in short she was not happy. It had only been six months for crying out loud, how was it that everyone was hooking up with everyone else, and she couldn't even get the Master Sergeant Ronald Greer to give her a second glance? Growling when her door chime rung again and stomped to the door, as it slid open she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the airman standing before her.

"Hey Dr Delagdo!" he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering, you know since you have some spare, could I maybe have a few you know-"

"Condoms?" Lexi finished and he nodded slightly his smile drooping as he heard her tone of voice. Lexi was fuming, in the back of her mind she knew she was being irrational but damn it, if one more person got laid before her, she was going to punch somebody. "You know what?" she hissed, "No, no, no, hell fucking no! And you better spread the word, no one on this fucking ship is getting any more of _my _stash when _I'm_ not getting LAID!" she finished off with a yell.

The airman who was growing more and more alarmed during her little outburst practically fled when the last word flew out of Lexi's mouth. Screw getting laid, he was never going near that woman again! Lexi covered her eyes with a shaky hand taking a moment to compose herself, when she removed it, there stood the reason for her very predicament looking incredibly amused.

"You know you didn't have to make him shit himself, a simple 'no' would have sufficed."

"Oh fuck you Greer."

"I think," he started, moving towards her with an almost predatory gleam in his eye, "I'd rather do the fucking."

Lexi's eyes widened and flew to his "Wha-"

But before she could finish her question, she was being pushed back into her room by the Master Sergeant as his lips covered hers.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Novus

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm not sure I can turn this into a real story but you never know. Anywayon with the story.**

* * *

Dr Delgado sat on the twenty second floor of the archive room of Novus, Sergeant Greer was six floors up and she was kind of glad that he was. They'd slept together once, but it had been two months since then and he'd made no indication that their tryst had been anything more than a way to relieve some tension on his part, and truth be told she was a little hurt. So she was in fact content in the fact that instead of being on the same floor as her, watching the recording of her alternate life on Novus, of _their_ alternate life, he was too busy to even realise she was even dirtside with the rest of the team.

"_I'm telling you Chloe," the alternate Lexi stated, looking about four months pregnant. "I don't know how you do it, dealing with Matt while you're expecting. I mean it's not just Greer for me, I get pissed at every little thing because my hormones are freaking out, and I'm puking every morning, and I'm horny, like all the freaking time! I mean for Ron it's great you know, he's getting laid way more than he was before I was pregnant! But for me there's like only three thoughts running through my head whenever I see him, how much he pisses me off, how much he turns me on and how much that stupid aftershave he wears makes me want to puke! He's driving me insane!"_

_Chloe tried and failed to hide her amusement and burst into giggles, upon seeing the scowl on her friends face she tried to stifle them, "Oh I'm sorry Lexi, it's just, you should totally hear yourself right now. It just makes me feel a little better about Matt trying to build a house before this little one is born."_

"_Oh well it's nice to know someone finds amusement in my pain," Lexi pouted, before something shiny caught her eye and she turned to face the kino that was floating some distance from them. Narrowing her eyes, Lexi picked up a rock and hurled it at the man behind the camera, "Damn it Eli! This is totally a private conversation!"_

* * *

_The camera cut to footage of Lexi screaming in agony as she held onto Greer's hand while she pushed out their first child, "After this Ron, I am never, NEVER, having sex with you again!" she screamed and Ron did his best not to laugh, "Don't you dare laugh! I'm serious; I'm going to freaking castrate you when I'm not in agony!" _

_The first time father snorted in amusement "Come on baby, just one more push," he whispered "One more push and you're bringing our beautiful baby into the world, just a little more."_

_His words were calming, right up until the point he heard TJ muffle a curse and both parents eyes shot down to her, "The baby's breech, Greer you need to leave."_

"_No way in hell," he growled out._

"_Ronald! I need room to work, you need to leave, I can't do this with you here."_

_Greer's eyes shot to Lexi's who nodded, "It's ok, it-it's ok, just go, I'll be fine, I promise."_

_Nodding he leant down and kissed her soundly, "I'll be right outside alright, I'll be right there and waiting for you."_

_The two parted ways, the kino staying inside with her as TJ and Corporal Barnes worked on her, eventually there was a cry and a baby girl was brought into the picture and handed to her mother, "Oh wow," Lexi whispered, "She's so beautiful, so perfect. My little Cassandra." Lexi smiled even as her eyes fluttered shut._

"_Lexi?" TJ asked worriedly, "Lexi?" Corporal Barnes worked quickly as both the baby and the kino were removed from the room. _

_The kino filmed from the outside, Eli forgetting to turn it off as Greer tried desperately not to fall apart. He held his little girl tightly in his arms and when TJ came out with tears in her eyes he broke, Matt had taken the baby, Cassandra, off of him and he fell to the ground. He'd never imagined that he could ever feel pain like this but he did and he didn't know how to stop it. The worst part was the regret, and he couldn't stop himself from uttering the words, from them being caught on camera, "I never told her I loved her." _

* * *

_A year later and Greer was being filmed again, he sat in his living room staring at the kino, trying to get out the words that he had taken so long to find. "I wish," he finally spoke, startling Eli, "I wish that I had told her, at least once, that I loved her. Or even told her how happy I was that she'd- that she'd chosen me, if this video get's found by us, or the us that we could be, that's the only thing I have to say to my counterpart. Tell her how much you love her, before it's too late."_

Lexi wiped away the few tears that had managed to spill over her cheeks as the image finally cut out. Standing up she moved to leave the room and assist the others with supplies, but she froze, her eyes locked to Greer's who'd apparently come to check on her. Shaking herself out of her stupor she moved to leave when he grabbed her arm, "Lexi."

"I- I should really go and help the others."

"We need to talk."

"No, we really don't," she replied shaking off his arm.

Before she managed to walk out Greer grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, "Yes," he insisted, "we do." Dropping a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips, "Meet me in my quarters when we get back?" when Lexi made no indication of agreeing, he pulled her even closer, one hand sliding down her back while the other cupped her cheek. "Please?"

"Ok, I- I'll meet you later."

Greer watched as she left before he moved towards the console to watch that footage again, all the while the other Greer's words ran through his head. _"Tell her how much you love her, before it's too late..."_

* * *

**REVIEW for me please!**_  
_


End file.
